Te Amo, Te Deseo
by Kaary-chan
Summary: OneShot. Después de tanto esperar por fin se presenta el momento para que, estando completamente solos, puedan dejar salir aquellos ocultos deseos que estuvieron reprimidos por tanto tiempo. Reviews please! Ichiruki. LEMON


_Dedicado a Rosa Valencia, ya que al conocerte descubrí que las personas son buenas o malas según cómo las pintan los demás y porque, después de todo,__ ya eres mayor de edad. Gracias por escucharme y por aceptarme tal y como soy, sin intentar cambiar nada de mí. _

**Te Amo, Te Deseo**

Kaary-chan

Desde antes de que abriesen la puerta de la casa ya habían estado besándose como si el mundo no existiese más que para ellos, como si nadie más pudiese verlos. Al entrar en la casa tiraron sus bolsos y zapatos en algún lugar del que no tuvieron tiempo de fijarse cuál era exactamente. Luego de esto subieron rápidamente las escaleras, entrando en el cuarto del chico.

Hace tan sólo unos días habían expresado con palabras lo que uno sentía por el otro sin que fuese realmente necesario, pues, al igual que la tensión sexual que existía entre ellos, era más que evidente. A pesar de esto, casi no habían tenido tiempo para demostrarse con hechos lo mucho que se querían, pues apenas tenían tiempo para ellos solos, y cuando creían tenerlo, o eran interrumpidos por la alerta de algún molesto hollow, o, lo que más extrañaba al chico, era la misma Rukia quien decidía suspender sus caricias por alguna razón que él desconocía, aunque creía tener una idea de qué trataba.

Por esto, cuando Ichigo se enteró de la sorpresiva noticia de que su padre y hermanas viajarían por el fin de semana (No sin que a su queridísimo padre se le pasara por la cabeza la idea de que así podría dejar a los dos jóvenes solos en casa y que tal vez su hijo por fin se hiciera un hombre) y que luego de buscar por todos lados al maldito peluche que siempre era motivo de molestia, y no encontrarlo, suponiendo que su linda hermana Yuzu se lo había llevado con ella; no pudo dejar de pensar en que por fin podría estar como tanto lo había deseado en estos últimos días: A solas con Rukia.

La habitación se encontraba bañada por los anaranjados rayos del sol del atardecer, los cuales hacían que el cabello de Ichigo brillase con más fuerza que de costumbre. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el borde de la cama, besándose y acariciándose con lentitud. Por fin podían estar tranquilos. De pronto, los besos y las caricias comenzaron a volverse más apasionados, y sin que se diesen cuenta, los dos estaban tendidos sobre la cama, Ichigo sobre Rukia. A pesar de haberse dado cuenta de la situación en que se encontraban, a Ichigo no le pareció necesario detenerse, por lo que decidió continuar con su labor, besando y proporcionando caricias, las cuales eran felizmente correspondidas. El calor del atardecer de aquel día de verano no tardó en hacerse presente con mayor intensidad combinándose con el calor de los cuerpos de los chicos, volviendo la situación un poco desesperante. Ichigo fue el primero en notar este aumento en la temperatura, lo cual, combinado con el estado de excitación en el que había entrado desde que recibió las primeras caricias proporcionadas por Rukia, lo llevó a desabrocharse los primeros botones de su camisa y a hacer lo mismo con los de la chica. Rukia, luego de ese gesto no tardó en separarse un poco de Ichigo poniendo fin así a los besos que habían estado dándose. No era que no le gustasen, todo lo contrario, pero sentía que algo estaba mal; lo sentía desde que un comienzo, desde que ella había confesado sus sentimientos a Ichigo. En un principio intentó ignorar la preocupación que tenía, pero esta le había ganado.

Ichigo se maldijo hacia sus adentros. Sabía que no tendría que haber sido tan impulsivo, sabía que en cualquier momento la chica habría detenido el placentero momento por el que pasaban, pero no pudo evitar pensar que esta vez él le había dado razones.

-Ichigo… -dijo Rukia en un tono tímido que no solía escuchársele- esto… esto no está bien.

Ahora Ichigo supo que era el momento de preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría a la chica y comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rukia, qué es lo que no está bien?-Intentó controlarse y hacer un intento por bajar su calentura, o al menos, que no se le notase demasiado, cosa difícil puesto que al igual que la chica tenía la respiración entrecortada.

- Ichigo, no está bien que nosotros estemos juntos-dijo esto muy rápido mientras Ichigo pudo notar cómo los ojos de ella se entristecían al decirlo.

- ¿Por qué no está bien?-se limitó en preguntar.

-Yo, yo no estoy viva Ichigo, y tú sí. Yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo, soy una shinigami y tú, un humano…

- Tsk! –la interrumpió- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? -comprobó que había acertado- ¿Y qué es eso de que soy sólo un humano¿Entonces cómo lo hago para andar matando hollows contigo?

- Bueno pero… -definitivamente no era buena para estas cosas- ¡pero igual aún perteneces a este mundo! –se incorporó en la cama- Yo… nunca debí haber sentido esto… un shinigami no debe mezclarse con los humanos y menos sentir esta clase de sentimientos ni hacer estas cosas –dijo sonrojándose- … tú no deberías estar conmigo… deberías buscarte a una chica de tu edad y olvidarte de mí…

- ¿Por qué dices tantas estupideces? – dijo fingiendo un tono molesto- Yo te amo… eso es lo que importa ¿no¿O es que tú no me amas, Rukia? – ya conocía la respuesta, pero decidió preguntarlo porque quería que las palabras saliesen de la boca Rukia.

- Sí… - contestó ella bajando la mirada, apenada. No estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de preguntas.

- ¿Sí qué?

- Sí… yo… yo también- dijo sonrojándose de nuevo.

- ¿Tú también qué, Rukia?- Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros con malicia. Sabía que a la chica le costaba mucho decir esa clase de cosas y a él le encantaba ver cómo la ponía en aprietos.

- Yo también te amo- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿Qué? No te oí…- Preguntó esto último sin poder esconder su sonrisa.

- ¡No seas idiota! – Rukia se había puesto roja a más no poder, con una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia, lanzándole a Ichigo un cojín.

- Jajajajajaja… ¡vale! No es para que te pongas así… pero ¿qué tiene de malo que nos queramos? No será por lo que vaya a decir Byakuya si se entera ¿o si?

- No…

- ¿Entonces? – sabía que ese 'no' no había sonado muy convincente, pero prefirió omitir los comentarios- ¿Por qué no seguir queriéndonos como lo hacemos?

- Ichigo… -sonrió- Nunca me vas a hacer caso ¿verdad?

- No –respondió cruzándose de brazos- Menos si es algo tan estúpido.

- Por Dios… -suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa al chico, él la respondió. Aún no se explicaba por qué le gustaba tanto este niñato insolente y terco, por lo que, sin explicárselo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, atrayéndolo hacia ella para que otra vez quedaran tendidos en la cama.

Ichigo se sorprendió ante la iniciativa de Rukia, al final, pareció que la había convencido.

Si de por sí el simple roce entre sus cuerpos hacía que estos entrasen en calor, cómo estaba ahora el cuerpo de Ichigo con las caricias que le proporcionaba Rukia en el pecho por debajo de la camisa. La muchacha no tardó en incomodarse y decidió comenzar a desabotonar aquella prenda que la entorpecía en su labor e Ichigo decidió hacer lo mismo con la de la chica. Los besos y roces aumentaban de grado y pronto ambos se encontraban jadeando. Ichigo besaba apasionadamente los labios de Rukia, metiendo la lengua en la boca de ella, lo cual les hacía experimentar nuevas sensaciones. Pronto Ichigo abandonó la boca de Rukia para bajar a su cuello provocando que la chica suspirara y que aferrase las manos al anaranjado cabello de él. Aquellos besos no tardarían en volverse manchas rojas. Decidió subir nuevamente los besos hasta encontrarse con el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, al cual no dudó en darle lametones, lo cual dio resultado, pues Rukia no logró reprimir un gemido. Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros, después de todo, sí la estaba haciendo gozar.

Quiso explorar otros sectores, lo que provocó que bajase hasta toparse con el sujetador de Rukia. No alcanzó a intentar nada porque la chica hizo que él volviese a sus labios. Sin darse cuenta de cómo había pasado era ahora Rukia quien se encontraba sobre él. Besando aún sus labios acariciaba sus fuertes pectorales. Aunque hubiera querido, ahora Rukia no habría podido separarse del chico, el calor que emanaba de su atlético cuerpo y el dulzor irresistible de sus labios se lo habrían impedido.

Al recorrer con sus delgadas manos el bien formado torso de Ichigo no podía evitar pensar que ella no tenía mucho para entregarle, pero intentó borrar esta idea de la cabeza y concentrarse mejor en lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora sus labios también recorrían en cuerpo del chico complementando esta labor con las caricias entregadas por sus manos. Poco a poco había ido perdiendo la razón y comenzaba a guiarse por sus impulsos sexuales retenidos por tanto tiempo. Cosas que habían estado pasado por su mente como "Soy una shinigami" o "Soy un miembro de la noble casa de los Kuchiki, no puedo estar haciendo esto" no habían tardado en desaparecer. Sus labios continuaron bajando por el torso del muchacho acompañados por los suspiros que profería este. Pronto se estaba topando con el broche del pantalón del chico, no pudo evitar mirar más abajo fijándose en que la entrepierna de Ichigo estaba bastante abultada. Se sonrojó al pensar en que ella había sido quien lo provocara.

Ichigo volvió a tomar su lugar original, ya había esperado bastante y tenía una labor que había dejado incompleta. Se concentró en el lindo sujetador de Rukia, pero según él, ya era hora de quitarlo. Como pudo rodeó la espalda de Rukia hasta encontrarse con el broche, lo que se venía era la parte difícil. "Joder" se dijo varias veces mentalmente pues al parecer aquel broche no quería ceder ante él. Rukia había dejado de acariciarle la espalda como había estado haciendo y al parecer ahora sólo esperaba a que él le quitase el sujetador. De esto se percató Ichigo, quien abandonó su misión por unos momentos para fijarse en la expresión de Rukia. Ella no lo miraba, más bien miraba con expresión preocupada la pared.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Ichigo preocupándose también.

- ¿Ah? No, nada.

- Si no quieres, no tenemos porqué seguir- dijo esto de forma sincera, aunque una parte de él no quisiera que se detuviese.

Rukia volvió la vista hacia él.

- No te preocupes, en serio, soy una tonta, no es nada- finalizó sonriendo.

Ichigo la miró a los ojos por unos segundos, algo no lo terminaba de convencer, pero su cuerpo lo obligaba a seguir, y si Rukia decía que no era nada, entonces mejor no se detenía.

Rukia se fijó en la expresión preocupada de Ichigo. Cómo le gustaba cuando se portaba así con ella, preocupado, amable, cariñoso. Aunque su otra faceta tampoco le dejaba de gustar.

Después de que Ichigo la sacara de su estado de mirar la pared reaccionó y volvió a besarlo, a tocarlo y a acariciarlo, después de todo, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, y por fin todos aquellos deseos reprimidos podían salir y fluir.

El broche del sujetador había cedido ante la insistencia de Ichigo y este ahora podía contemplar los pechos descubiertos de Rukia. Era cierto que ella apenas tenía pechos, pero él la encontraba tan hermosa y le gustaba tanto así como era, que al verla sin la prenda que tapaba aquellos símbolos de femineidad más aumentaban los deseos que tenía por ella. No tardó en poner sus grandes manos sobre sus pechos para explorarlos en plenitud. La verdad era que sus puños bastaban para cubrirlos y al parecer era esto lo que preocupaba a Rukia.

Él comenzó a moldear y masajear los pequeños pechos de la chica arrancándole suspiros de la boca.

Una mano de Rukia estaba de pronto sobre una de las de Ichigo provocando que este levantara la vista para fijarla en el rostro de ella.

- Lo siento Ichigo –dijo mirando hacia otro lado, apenada- Mis pechos son muy pequeños para ti y, bueno, para cualquiera –finalizó con el rostro entristecido y avergonzado.

- Tonta –dijo sonriéndole- ¿De qué hablas? A mi me gustan así… así están bien –intentó animarla. No sabía que fuese eso lo que preocupara a Rukia, creyó que era algo más importante, al él le gustaba así como era, sino, no estaría en esas andanzas. Pero bueno, la verdad él no entendía mucho a las mujeres, aunque lo intentaba.

Rukia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que intentaba animarla.

- No mientas –le contestó.

- Es verdad ¿para qué te voy a mentir? Me gustas así, en serio.

- Te quiero –le susurró sonriendo en forma de agradecimiento. Él sonrió aún más.

Rukia se recriminó el haber interrumpido el momento con algo tan absurdo, pero después de todo, si no lo hubiese dicho ahora, no habría disfrutado después.

Ichigo la besó y luego continuó explorando los pechos de la chica haciendo que un impulso eléctrico la recorriera por todo el cuerpo. Había dejado de acariciarlos para ahora besarlos, lo que aumentaba el número de suspiros provenientes de ella. Rukia se había comenzado a excitar bastante producto de aquellos besos y caricias que le daba Ichigo, por lo mismo, éste se encontró con uno de los pezones erectos de Rukia y no dudó en juguetear con este, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo. Rukia gimió con fuerza y se aferró a los hombros de Ichigo. Éste hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón de Rukia obteniendo los mismos resultados.

Cuando decidió seguir su recorrido después de un último gemido de Rukia, y siguió bajando hacia su vientre, dejando marcas con sus besos. Ella no pudo evitar mostrar un dejo de desilusión en su rostro, puesto que aquellos jugueteos de Ichigo la estaban satisfaciendo bastante, pero no tardaría en volver a experimentar placer.

Ichigo se encontraba ahora besando y recorriendo el vientre de Rukia, a quien nuevos suspiros volvían a salirle de la boca. La sensación de que podía recorrerla, tocarla, sentir el sabor de su piel, era algo más que maravilloso; la idea de que podría hacerla suya, excitantemente indescriptible, y, como sabía que Rukia lo estaba disfrutando, ya no temía recorrerle sus más ocultos rincones a su antojo. Estaba decidido a darle todo el amor y placer a Rukia, ya que él mismo lo estaba sintiendo.

Siguió bajando y se topó con las bragas de Rukia. La respiración de ella comenzaba a aumentar aún más, al igual que la excitación de él. Las bragas eran blancas con, curiosamente, diseños de fresas y conejos. Ichigo comenzó a bordear con su dedo los dibujos, primero los que se encontraban más arriba, y luego, de a poco, los más próximos a la entrepierna. Apenas pudo oír como Rukia le decía entre jadeos "Sólo las compré por los conejos", él sólo se limitó a sonreír, aquellos dibujos de fresas parecían decirle que lo que se encontraba debajo había estado esperando por él. Por sobre las bragas palpó el punto de placer de Rukia, ella gimió y se abrió un poco de piernas indicándole así que la sensación le gustaba, por lo que, aún por sobre las bragas, comenzó a acariciar esa zona con el pulgar. Rukia no alcanzó a reprimir un pequeño grito, con el cuál Ichigo reaccionó para mirarla: tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas muy subidas de tono, había arqueado un poco la espalda, y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al cobertor. Por su parte, con aquel grito proveniente de Rukia y al fijarse en el rostro excitado de ella, un lugar de él se había vuelto bastante activo y podía sentir como su cuerpo continuaba aumentando su temperatura y sus mejillas aumentaban su color. Con un poco de nervios y sintiendo como una pequeña gota de sudor recorría su sien, se decidió a poner ambas manos a cada lado de las caderas de ella, sujetando así sus bragas para poder quitárselas.

Cuando se las hubo quitado, se incorporó quedando de rodillas en la cama para poder así quitarse el pantalón, ya que cada vez se volvía más incómodo. Fue entonces cuando Rukia se incorporó también, lo besó con pasión, bajó por su cuello y llegó a los hombros. A Ichigo lo tomó por sorpresa, pero él había puesto así a Rukia y ahora era el turno de ella.

Rukia lo mordisqueó y recorrió su torso a besos, lametones y caricias con las cuales el chico comenzaba a suspirar y jadear, con sus suaves manos dibujaba la forma de los músculos que tanto le gustaban y deseaba. Cuando se encontró nuevamente con el broche del pantalón de Ichigo no dudó ahora en desabrochar el botón y, posteriormente, bajar la cremallera con cuidado provocando que el suave contacto de sus manos con el miembro de Ichigo hicieran que este se estremeciera y soltara un gemido ronco, con lo cual Rukia se mostró satisfecha. No se atrevía a quitarle los boxers negros que ahora había dejado a la vista.

Rukia se percató de que una mano de Ichigo se posaba en su mentón y hacía que volviese la vista hacia él. La mirada de Ichigo había cambiado y se precipitó a besar desaforadamente a Rukia, quien respondió con gusto.

Ya había caído la noche y el ambiente se ponía más caluroso aún, el desenfreno con el que habían comenzado a actuar Ichigo y Rukia había provocado que estos se encontrasen ahora desnudos sobre la cama y con las ropas esparcidas por toda la habitación. Ichigo, entre jadeos, se había tomado el tiempo para contemplar la desnudez de Rukia. No era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda, no porque hubiese estado con una, esta también era su primera vez, y encontraba a Rukia mil veces más linda, por algo ella era objeto de su deseo. Ella, un poco avergonzada, había hecho un ademán de cubrirse, pero Ichigo la tranquilizó diciéndole lo hermosa que la encontraba. El deseo de recorrerla completamente aumentaba cada vez más. Por su parte, Rukia nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, por lo que no podía comparar a Ichigo con nadie, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. No pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba a abajo, y se reprochó a sí misma por dedicarle unos cuantos segundos más a la entrepierna de Ichigo y más aún, por abrir los ojos un poco más de lo normal; y no era para menos, pues estaba apreciando el "equipo" de Ichigo en todo su esplendor. Durante unos segundos de reflexión se dio cuenta de un par cosas: uno, si alguien volviese a dudar de la naturalidad del color de cabello de Ichigo, ella podría afirmarle que sí es 100 natural, es decir, Ichigo es completamente pelinaranja; y dos, y aunque intentó olvidarse de esto, "eso" que tenía Ichigo ahí, si no se detenían antes, estaría en unos minutos más adentrándose en ella, lo que la ponía bastante nerviosa.

Sin que se diese cuenta, Ichigo volvía a besarla, esta vez recorriéndola con sus fuertes manos, lo que hacía que el placer de Rukia aumentase, por lo que ella hacía lo mismo con Ichigo.

De pronto sintió como algo duro la rozaba, produciendo que, de forma inconciente, apretase las piernas y gimiese. Ichigo se dio cuenta de la reacción que ella había tenido, por lo que pensó que aún no estaba lista y que debía incentivarla. Ichigo se separó un poco de los labios de Rukia para ponerse a un costado de ella. La besó nuevamente más despacio mientras llevaba una mano lasciva a la entrepierna de Rukia. Cuando esta sintió la mano de Ichigo posarse en su entrepierna volvió a tener la misma reacción de antes, contrayéndose y lanzando un suspiro. A medida que Ichigo la estimulaba y acariciaba, ella empezó a ceder y sus piernas se abrieron. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Con cuidado, Ichigo decidió meterle uno de sus dedos a Rukia, esta abrió mucho los ojos y, enterrando las uñas en los hombros de Ichigo, gritó de placer. La piel de Ichigo se erizó por un instante, Rukia comenzaba a jadear de sobremanera y a lanzar gritos a medida que Ichigo exploraba su interior. Por un instante rogó que los vecinos no escuchasen. Él también jadeaba e intentaba reprimir gemidos. Un segundo dedo se introdujo en Rukia, ella gritó otra vez y se aferró más fuerte a Ichigo. Los dedos de él hacían sutiles movimientos circulares dentro de la chica lo que hacía que el placer de ella subiese junto al volumen de sus gemidos; fue entonces cuando Ichigo sintió como la humedad de Rukia aumentaba y algo viscoso tocaba sus dedos. Un impulso hizo que el shinigami sustituto separara los dos dedos que tenía introducidos en Rukia, la cual lanzó un grito que, de no haber sido opacado por los labios de Ichigo que la besaron, se hubiese escuchado hasta la calle.

A Rukia parecía faltarle el aire, por lo que Ichigo se separó de ella para dejarla respirar y aprovechó de sacar cuidadosamente los dedos, acto que fue finalizado con un gemido con aires de reproche y satisfacción por parte de Rukia.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que en sus dedos había traído consigo aquello que había salido de Rukia. Al ver que esta aún jadeaba decidió llevarse los dedos a la boca y probar así el sabor de la shinigami. Ella se percató de lo que hacía Ichigo y se sorprendió. La forma sexy en que Ichigo chupaba y lamía sus dedos llevándose a la boca aquella sustancia que había salido de ella la hizo estremecerse y aumentar su deseo por él. Cuando Ichigo acabó volvió a besarla frenéticamente con aquellos labios impregnados del sabor de ella.

Tanta tensión sexual acumulada debía resolverse en algún momento, tanto deseo reprimido y oculto debía desatarse. La libido debía fluir.

El cuerpo de Ichigo comenzó a avisarle que debía apresurarse, por lo que este no lo pensó un minuto más y se acomodó entre las delgadas piernas de Rukia.

Rukia, cuya respiración estaba agitadísima, al ver la situación en la que estaban no pudo ocultar un gesto de inseguridad y susto, pero la verdad es que sus sentidos ya casi no respondían, el inmenso calor la abrumaba y sentía que necesitaba más de Ichigo para que aquello acabase como lo esperaba.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que la entrepierna de Rukia estaba mojada, signo de que ella estaba preparada para lo que venía. Como pudo, alcanzó su pantalón, que había cuidado de no dejar muy lejos y de su billetera extrajo lo que la pelinegra reconoció como preservativo. Cuando se lo puso volvió a besar a Rukia, para darle seguridad. Los sentidos de él tampoco estaban funcionando muy bien debido al estado de excitación en que se encontraba. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo entre las piernas de Rukia, la cual debió abrirse bastante para que él quedase cómodo.

-Rukia… ¿estás… segura? –preguntó Ichigo entre jadeos.

La verdad es que la mente de Rukia ya no trabajaba como siempre por lo que no sabía si estaba segura o no de lo que hacía, pero la excitación pudo con ella, amaba a Ichigo y deseaba con todo su corazón que él fuese el primero en su "vida" haciéndola suya.

-Sólo… Sólo hazlo, Ichigo.

Ichigo sonrió, por primera vez le haría caso con gusto a su shinigami mandona.

Ichigo estaba deseoso de lo que venía, además, parecía como si su cuerpo se lo pidiese a gritos, por esto, no dudó de las palabras de Rukia.

Rukia, al ver que Ichigo se acercaba, rodeó el cuello de él con los brazos y esperó nerviosa ante lo que venía.

El chico acercó su miembro erecto a la vagina de Rukia, pero ésta, al sentir el primer contacto, sin poder controlarse contrajo los músculos de su sexo, impidiendo así que Ichigo la penetrara de inmediato. Él, sin querer, hizo una especie de gemido de desaprobación por lo que Rukia no pudo evitar angustiarse y reprocharse mentalmente. Ichigo la calmó con unos cuantos besos y caricias y luego se preparó para intentarlo nuevamente.

Rukia sintió otra vez el contacto pero esta vez intentó que la inseguridad y el miedo pasaran. Apretó los ojos y se aferró más a Ichigo quien le susurró al oído "_Lo que venga, ya sea dolor o placer, vamos a experimentarlo juntos… Te amo, Rukia_" En ese instante Rukia supo cuan inmenso era el amor que tenía por Ichigo y cuanto la amaba él a ella.

Ichigo, despacio, comenzó a penetrarla. Cuando sintió que la penetraba lanzó un suspiro de alivio y placer, pero no pudo penetrarla completamente de inmediato, aún así, comenzó a hacer suaves movimientos circulares. Rukia se quejó. Ichigo la miró a los ojos, los tenía muy apretados y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban. _"¿Te duele?_" -se limitó a preguntar con preocupación, a lo que Rukia movió rápidamente la cabeza de forma negativa. Ichigo sonrió, sabía que Rukia mentía.

Se aferró a las caderas de Rukia para acompasar el movimiento. Ella comenzó a gemir, a suspirar. A medida que los movimientos aumentaban su velocidad los suspiros y gemidos se transformaban en gritos. Ichigo se topó con aquello que podía predecirle que Rukia conservaba su estado de pureza, cosa que él no dudaba, y con cuidado, sintió como lo rompía. Rukia le tiró levemente el cabello y gimió con una mezcla de dolor y placer. Ichigo salió casi completamente de Rukia sólo para volver a penetrarla con más fuerza, movimiento que repitió varias veces. Rukia se aferraba con más fuerza a Ichigo y entrelazó las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de él.

Al poco tiempo Ichigo jadeaba, gemía y suspiraba, su cuerpo se encontraba mojado y totalmente caliente, las lágrimas de Rukia habían resbalado por sus mejillas y ahora gritaba y gemía cada vez más fuerte; a Ichigo de pronto le parecía que los "_aaah, Ichigo!!!…_" y demases que salían de la boca de Rukia no tardarían en escucharse por toda Karakura, pero le encantaba ser el motivo del placer que estaba experimentando Rukia, y además, que ella gritara su nombre con tal excitación y euforia. Él también mencionaba innumerables veces el nombre de Rukia entre sus tantos gemidos y suspiros. Rukia sencillamente no se sentía en la Tierra, ni tampoco en la Sociedad de Almas, estaba gozando, experimentando placer junto a quien amaba y deseaba, estaba haciendo aquello que se había reprochado imaginarse y lo estaba disfrutando, era algo indescriptible, de pronto sentía como si todo el mundo fuera sólo de ella y de Ichigo, y, en parte, creía que era así, pues había dejado de reprimir aquellos fuertes gritos. Rukia ahora estaba completamente mojada, los negros cabellos se pegaban a su cara y la cama de Ichigo rechinaba como si en cualquier momento pudiese romperse. Los aventones aumentaban de ritmo y de velocidad, Ichigo y Rukia jadeaban a más no poder y de vez en cuando Ichigo debía reprimir los fuertes gritos de Rukia sellando sus labios con un beso. Rukia sentía cómo era penetrada varias veces y cómo se había vuelto incapaz de reprimir sus gritos por sí misma. A pesar de ser la primera vez de ambos, se habían deseado y reprimido tanto, que ahora era inigualable la cantidad de placer que eran capaces de entregar al otro.

El clímax se acercaba, no todo podía durar para siempre. Ichigo supo que algo dentro de él se acumulaba y que en cualquier momento explotaría, por lo que le dio a Rukia la mayor cantidad de placer que podía. Los labios de los dos estaban hinchados a pesar de lo cual seguían besándose. Ichigo sintió cómo la culminación de todo se hacia presente, pronto no lo aguantaría más. Se separó de Rukia para que respirasen mejor, ella miró a Ichigo a los ojos.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Ichigo se tensó y, al poco tiempo, sentía que explotaba. Por una fracción de segundo Rukia abrió mucho los ojos y luego, no contuvo el enorme grito de placer final, arqueando la espalda todo lo que podía.

La primera vez había concluido con un orgasmo por parte de ambos.

La habitación estaba desordenada, la cama desecha, y ellos, aún sin poder recuperar totalmente el aliento, cubiertos por una fina sábana que dejaba bastante a la vista y que se había humedecido casi imperceptiblemente debido al contacto con los cuerpos húmedos de la pareja que acababa de demostrarse cuanto se amaba. La noche había avanzado y el calor había cesado un poco.

Ichigo estaba acostado con Rukia apoyada en su pecho. Él le hacía suaves caricias en el pelo y ella, sonrojada por el recuerdo de lo que acababa de hacer, acariciaba con una de sus finas manos los pectorales del chico.

Aún no sabían cómo, después de todas las diferencias que los separaban, habían llegado a amarse, pero después de todo, no se molestarían en averiguarlo.

Ambos habían quedado con una sonrisa en el rostro después de lo que había ocurrido.

-Ichigo…

-Dime…

-¿Te gusto?

Ichigo se sorprendió ante la pregunta tan obvia.

-Claro que me gustas…

-Me refiero a mi cuerpo-lo interrumpió hablando a una velocidad mayor que la normal. Ichigo no podía verle el rostro, pero supuso que estaba avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no habría de gustarme?-preguntó él, un poco divertido con la situación.

-Pero… respóndeme.

-Por supuesto que me gusta… es más, me fascina-le dijo de forma sincera acercándola más a él, abrazándole. A veces le parecía tan frágil como una muñequita de porcelana.

Rukia sonrió y lo abrazó también.

-Entonces… ¿Se sintió bien estar dentro de mí?-preguntó alzando la vista para ver al chico, a quien le dedicó una sonrisa malvadamente picaresca.

En una fracción de segundo Ichigo se había puesto del color del cabello de cierto amigo tatuado al cual le daría un infarto si se enterase de los acontecimientos.

-¡¡¡¿Quéeeee?!!!... ¡P-pero Rukia!¡¿Cómo preguntas eso?!¡Joder!

-¿Qué tiene de malo querer saberlo?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Le encantaba molestar a Ichigo.

-Bueno… - bostezó- ¿Cómo crees tú que se sintió?

Ahora fue el turno de Rukia de enrojecerse.

-Tonto-se limitó a decirle bajando la vista y aferrándose más a él.

Rukia siguió acariciándolo y a Ichigo le gustaba, él siempre había sido un niño mimado aunque no lo pareciese, por lo que le encantaba ser mimado por Rukia.

Al poco tiempo, la shinigami alzó nuevamente la vista encontrándose con un Ichigo profundamente dormido, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. La imagen enterneció a Rukia, puesto que Ichigo dormía tan profundamente que tenía el entrecejo totalmente relajado. Rukia se incorporó un poco y luego de hacerle una caricia en el anaranjado cabello y besarle suavemente los labios se acomodó al lado de Ichigo, abrazándolo, para ponerse a dormir. Al parecer Ichigo podía derrotar Hollows, Menos, Arrancars y demases, pero no había podido contra el cansancio ni contra la prolactina, oxitocina, entre otras hormonas que inducen al sueño, liberadas después del orgasmo.

Fin

* * *

Hola a todos!!! Bueno, aquí publico mi segundo fanfic de Bleach, Ichiruki por supuesto. La verdad es que las ideas vienen y van, pero plasmarlas en un documento de word o en un papel ya es más difícil. Me costó decidirme a si escribir o no un relato más bien erótico, no porque temiera los contenidos a tratar, sino que los resulados finales fueran como los esperé. Aquí es donde entran ustedes, los que han tenido la paciencia de leerlo Háganme saber sus apreciaciones y no se las dejen guardadas en la mente xD! Díganme qué les ha parecido. Si está bien o si está horrible. Me interesa muchísimo saber sus opiniones pues así podré comprobar si el relato logró las expectativas para así animarme a seguir escribiendo o, por el contrario, si debería buscarme otro hobbie u.u xD

Sin más que agregar... Reviews please!


End file.
